


Share

by toquoteaturtle



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toquoteaturtle/pseuds/toquoteaturtle
Summary: The team has some time between missions.





	1. One

“Remind me again why Brandt, Luther, and I always have to share a room?” Benji whined as the team marched down the hotel hallway.

They were between missions at the moment, having just finished a 4-hour debriefing via video conference with the secretary at a safe spot. They had been informed during the meeting that their next mission would come soon, too soon for them to be flown home to the states. So, for now, they were to stay together in Barcelona.

“Because Luther snores, you talk in your sleep, and Brandt wouldn’t wake up if an earthquake swallowed the hotel. Not to mention he snores as well. Ilsa and I wouldn’t sleep a wink if we shared with any of you and you know what Ilsa’s like when she’s cranky,” Ethan reminded him.

Benji shuddered at the memory of a less than pleasant Ilsa the last time her sleep was interrupted.

Ilsa turned and rolled her eyes, “I’m not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Luther snorted, “please, you threw an alarm clock at Benji’s head the last time we all slept in the same room.”

“It almost hit me!” Benji squealed.

“Benji, you spent the entire night talking in computer code. Besides, if I wanted to hit you, I would’ve.”

“I still can’t believe I slept through it,” Brandt lamented as they reached their rooms making the whole team giggle.

He tossed a key card to Ethan for the room next door and let his roommates in- Benji still mopping as he passed Ilsa who smirked.

Ethan opened the door to his and Ilsa’s room, “Goodnight guys,” and followed Ilsa in. He almost knocked into her as she stopped abruptly just inside the door.

“Now I’m actually gonna hit him,” Ilsa grumbled as she stared at the item of her dismay.

“What?” Ethan looked around Ilsa and groaned.

He threw his duffel bag on the nearest of the two double beds and made his way to the connecting door between the two bedrooms, opened his side and yelled “Benji!” at the other door.

He stood there listening to the sound of shuffling on the other side of the door before it clicked and swung open to reveal the redhead.

“Benji, What is this?”

“It’s a connecting room, cool right?” Benji smiled, clearly expecting praise.

“Benji the whole point of this is for Ethan and me to be away from you guys so we can sleep. This door kinda defeats that purpose.” Ilsa put her hand to her temple and fell back on one of the beds.

Luther and Brandt cackled from their spots on their beds.

“Did you two know about this?” Ethan glared at them over Benji’s shoulder.

“No-“

“Not a clue.” Brandt tried to cough to cover up his laughter.

“I just thought it would be convenient!” Benji shouted.

“From now on Benji, you are not allowed to book our rooms,” Ethan announced.

“What?! I haven’t even messed up that bad.”

“Bali.” Ilsa quipped.

“Dublin,” Brandt added.

“Tel Aviv.”

“Athens.”

“Okay, okay. I get it. Jeez.” Benji threw his hands up defensively.

“Both doors stay closed tonight to try and be a sound barrier. Goodnight guys,” Ethan closed his door without waiting for a response.

He turned around to find that Ilsa had made her way out onto the balcony. He followed suit, stepping out onto the balcony finding a slight breeze on an otherwise beautiful night.

Ilsa wasn’t surprised when she felt Ethan’s hands wrap around her waist. He pulled in close, the front of his body fitting perfectly to the back of hers, and nestled his face in her hair. She leaned back into him and settled into the moment watching the lights flicker over the city.

“I’m sorry,” Ethan mumbled into her hair.

“For what? This isn’t your fault. Benji booked the rooms.” Ilsa turned around in his arms and placed hers around his neck.

“Yeah, but I put him in charge of booking the rooms. I should’ve known better. I know you were looking forward to some alone time-“ Ilsa held up a finger to halt Ethan’s ramble.

“If you think that stupid door is going to stop me from making love with you all night, you are very wrong. I’m tired of the quickies behind the team’s backs. It’s been almost a month since we’ve had real alone time. Nothing is stopping me.”

Ilsa lifted her finger from Ethan’s lips when he kissed it, allowing him to speak.

“Oh, I have no intention of not delivering on the promises of tonight. I just hate that we have to try and be quiet now.”

“They’re probably all asleep already and honestly with the racket that's going to be going on in that room I’d be truly surprised if they heard us. And if they do, so what? It’s about time they figured it out. We’ve been together since Kashmir so,” she did the mental math, ”that’s 4 months now. I’m actually really surprised they haven’t.” She pressed her forehead to his and smiled.

“Well there’s been a few close calls,” Ethan recalled the few times various members of the team almost caught them sneaking off together or coming back from a stolen moment alone together, “and I actually think Brandt knows.”

Ilsa pulled her head back with her eyes wide and an eyebrow raised.

“He winked at me tonight when we were going into the room.”

“Of course he did,” Ilsa tossed her head back and groaned.

“Benji still seems completely ignorant though, all things considered.” she looked back at Ethan.

“We should probably tell them. Any longer and I think we might give Benji a stroke,” it was Ethan’s turn to groan, “He’s gonna hate me.”

“What? You’re his best friend. He won’t hate you.”

“You know how he is. He’s gonna be so mad that I didn’t tell him.”

“Technically we didn’t tell anyone.” Ilsa pulled him back in close and rested her head on Ethan’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright, love.”

Ethan sighed and held onto her. He knew she was right. Benji would get over it. It would just take some time. There was nothing he could do about it now so he put his worries to the side and focused on the gorgeous woman standing before him.

“You look so beautiful tonight.”

It didn’t matter that she was in the same clothes as yesterday and that she probably hadn’t showered in a few days, the wisps of dry shampoo stood out as evidence. It didn’t matter that her left eyeliner was smudged and her hair hung in knots at her shoulders. Ethan loved seeing her like this because this was the real Ilsa, the badass secret agent who would give her life in a second if it meant saving others. This was the Ilsa he had fallen in love with.

Ilsa looked up and Ethan found himself getting lost in her piercing blue eyes for the millionth time as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Darling, if you’re just saying that to get me in bed, it’s working,” she exhaled before leaning in to capture Ethan’s lips.

It was soft at first, loving. Like they had spent their entire lives kissing each other. Their lips moved gently against the others until Ilsa ran her tongue on Ethan’s bottom lip, asking. Ethan let her in with a sigh, their tongues battled for dominance that Ethan eventually won. Their mouths moved in a rhythm that came naturally to them. Ethan’s hands rested on Ilsa’s hips, pulling her close and then running down over her ass before he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist with a giggle. Ilsa’s hands were tangled in Ethan’s hair, she tugged lightly and smiled at the moan she was rewarded with. Ethan’s mouth surged forward hard causing Ilsa to let out a low moan that Ethan gladly swallowed before he pulled away. Ilsa whimpered at the loss of contact.

“I don’t know about you, but a shower sounds fantastic right now.”

“Mmmmm. I agree.”

Ethan smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss before carrying Ilsa inside.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more thoughts and less dialogue in the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

For the first time in what felt like years, Ilsa found herself waking up naturally after a solid sleep. There were no nightmares to send her heart racing, no alarm blaring, no snoring. Just the sun warming her face, trying to peek through her closed eyelids.

She was partly surprised not to find Ethan pressed up against her back this morning as he was definitely a cuddler. Ilsa, on the other hand, was not. She enjoyed cuddling for a little while but during sleep, she liked her space. She’s found this to be an issue with several lovers before Ethan. But Ethan was different in literally every category. No one even held a light to him.

Instead, she felt a light pressure on her calf where his foot rested. She loved having that connection with him in her sleep, no matter how small. She loved the way something so simple meant so much more. It was their tether to each other in sleep.

She had no doubt that should she move her leg to get up Ethan would wake with a start and a gun in his hand. She knew she would if he were the one to move while she was asleep.

Too many bad things happen when good people try to sleep- Ethan was the very best of the good people, she knew that from the moment she met him. It’s one of the reasons she fell in love with him. It’s the reason she joined the IMF.

Even the best people need someone watching their back. And she didn’t trust anyone but herself (and maybe... possibly the team) to do it. She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him. She wouldn't survive. Life only seemed worth living with him in it. She hated admitting it, it made her sound weak. Ilsa was never the type to through her life away for a boy. But Ethan wasn't a boy. He was her other half and she wouldn't survive without the better part of her. He was the one good thing Ilsa had in this world.

Forcing herself to put the intrusive thoughts away for another time, Ilsa turned over to find Ethan facing her on his side, eyes still closed. She could tell by the shallowness of his breath that he was already awake.

“Morning,” he breathed without opening an eye.

She scooted in to press her face into his neck. She loved the smell of him. It comforted her. He had this distinct rain smell about him. She let it encapsulate her.

“Hmmmmmm,” she mumbled placing a kiss on his neck, “I love you.”

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away in shock of her own words. That did not just happen. She did not just have a Freudian slip. _Shit_.

Ilsa watched Ethan’s face trying to gauge his reaction. He had sat up on his elbow, eyes wide and had been staring at her for the last minute. Not a single muscle in his face moved.

The statement wasn’t untrue. And she supposed the timing wasn’t awful, they were closer than any relationship she’d had before, but it was a big step and she wasn’t sure he was ready. She knew she loved him and knew he loved her, but she also knew it would take time for him to be ready to voice it and she didn’t want to push it. Ethan would jump off a building onto a helicopter without a second thought but when it came to talking about his feelings he was very slow and very careful. Ethan has a lot of baggage when it comes to anything, let alone love. Ilsa understood though. She too has her baggage.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t supposed to come out. Not yet, at least.” She turned and shoved her face in her pillow, every muscle in her body tensed up. _God, how could she be so stupid?_

Ethan suddenly snapped out of his trance upon noticing her obvious despair.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” He rubbed her back trying to coax her out from her self-loathing state.

“Ilsa, please look at me.”

She turned slowly allowing one eye to open. The other still smashed into her pillow.

When he was sure she was listening he leaned down so he was on the same level as her, “I love you too.”

She let out a shaky breath and felt the tension leave her body.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

She closed her eyes, letting a soft smile take over her features.

“Good. Cause otherwise, I’d have to kick your ass.”

She opened her eyes to his goofy grin.

“We both know you can,” he paused and took a deep breath, “I never want you to doubt that.”

“What? That I can kick your ass or that you love me?

“Both.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly, then pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a while breathing the same air until Ilsa pressed her body up against his.   
She let out a giggle when she felt him against her thigh.

“Well good morning to you too.”

“Sorry. It’s morning. It’ll go down.”

“And why would I want that?” she raised an eyebrow.

Ilsa leaned in to kiss him hard and in one fell swoop, flipped him on his back and straddled him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I decided to make this a 3 chapter fic instead of the original 2 chapters. My mind just kinda ran away with this waking up scene and I didn't get to where I wanted to end the fic at. So lucky you, an extra chapter.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this final chapter up. College happened. And then I had writers block. But, I hope you like it.

In her years Ilsa had found that there was nothing quite like morning sex. Sleepy eyes and whispering in ears. The sun painting shadows across her lover’s body as their toes curled. Fingers intertwined. She just loved it.

 

She would like to say that morning sex with Ethan was no different. But like everything else she did with Ethan, it made her love it -and him- even more.

 

That morning bliss was wonderful, however short-lived. Now she stood beside Ethan, both unfortunately clad in casual clothes. She heard a soft click as Ethan unlocked their side of the connecting door and waited as he stood there with his hand on the handle.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

“Ethan?” Ilsa finally broke the long silence.

 

Ethan cleared his throat in a start before turning to look at her, “Yes, Ilsa?”

 

“You know you have to turn the handle,” she made the motion, “to open doors.”

 

“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes at her snicker.

 

He stood there still. Staring hard at the green door. Ilsa was shocked. She knew he was nervous about telling Benji about their secret relationship, but this was more than that. She turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I never thought I’d see the great Ethan Hunt scared,” Ilsa giggled.

 

“I’m not scared... just apprehensive. Lord knows what kind of virus Benji will send to my phone when he finds out. He can be a bit dramatic.”

 

“Ethan, you’re the most dramatic person I know. So, if anyone can handle Benji’s dramatics it’s you.”

 

“I’m not that dramatic.” Ethan scoffed.

 

“You so are! But it’s okay,” she slid her hand into his free one, “because we balance each other out. You keep jumping off buildings and I’ll keep finding quicker, more effective ways to reach a destination.”

 

“Hey, that was one time! You only got there first because I had a dislocated shoulder making it harder to run.”

Ethan finally smiled at her joking antics. 

 

“And I had a skull fracture. Face it, I’m just more badass than you.” Ilsa shrugged, trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips.

 

“You definitely are,” Ethan laughed and pulled her close to kiss her head, “I love seeing you so happy and carefree.”

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled before pulling Ethan’s head down to her’s joining in a simple, slow kiss.

 

The door handle was quickly forgotten as Ethan wrapped his arms around Ilsa’s waist, deepening the kiss.

 

It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last that Ethan would encompass all her senses, and Ilsa wasn’t complaining. She was lost in him and he in her. So much so that neither one heard the click on the other side of the door or the creek of their door opening.

 

“Hey guys, I thought I heard you-“

 

Ilsa and Ethan jumped apart. Ilsa tugged her shirt back down and Ethan smoothed his hair down before both guiltily looked over at a frozen Benji, whose floating head was sticking out the partially opened door.

 

His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, his mouth a perfect “o”.

 

“Benji?” Ilsa waved her hand in front of his face in an attempt to pull him out of his stupor. He remained staring at them dumbfounded.

 

“Uhhhhhh. I knew this was going to happen,” Ethan groaned, putting his face in his hands.

 

“Dude, Benji, what’s up?” Brandt’s voice came from where the rest of Benji’s body was hidden.

 

He opened the rest of the door to a puzzling scene. Benji stood petrified, Ethan had his head in his hands, and Ilsa grimaced at him.

 

“What the hell happened to you three?”

 

Brandt gave Benji a shove which pulled him out of his stupor.

 

Benji pointed a frantic finger back and forth between Ilsa and Ethan, “They-they were... ya know... kiss-kissing.”

 

“No shit. Luther get in here!” Brandt yelled over his shoulder.

 

“What’s all the commotion?” Luther walked over from the bathroom.

 

“Benji just caught Ethan and Ilsa making-out,” he smiled at his friend, “I believe you owe me twenty bucks.”

 

“Dammit,” Luther grumbled as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet.

 

“Wait, what?” Ethan looked up at his friends, “Luther you knew too?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Benji threw up both of his hands and turned to his betting friends.

 

“You mean, you two knew about them and instead of telling me you made a bet about how long it would take me to find out!” He grew louder with every word.

 

“Not so much when, but how. I bet that you’d find out by accident.”

 

“And I bet the Ethan would tell you.” Luther winced at the scathing looks he was getting from Ethan and Benji.

 

“Not helping guys.” Ilsa chirped.

 

Both men took a large step back from the situation.

 

Benji turned his scathing glare towards Ethan and Ilsa.

 

“Benji, I’m sorry-“

 

“We were actually on our way to formally tell you guys-“

 

“But we got sidetracked-“

 

“And you opened the door-“

 

“And now we’re here. “ Ethan finished.

 

At some point during all of it Ilsa had found herself back at Ethan’s side and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

Benji just stared at them, face matching the color of his hair, unmoving.

 

“The secret wasn’t out of malice. We just wanted to take some time to ourselves to really figure this -us- out and see how and if this could work. The last thing we wanted was to take you guys down with us if we decided it wasn’t going to work. I promise,” Ilsa tried to reassure him.

 

“And...?” Some of the red had drained out of Benji’s face.

 

“And I love her.” Ethan smiled down at Ilsa.

 

“And I him.”

 

“Well thank bloody God!” Benji threw his hands up in the air.

 

It was everyone else’s turn to have their eyes threaten to bulge out of their heads.

 

“I thought I was literally gonna have to grab you both by the hair, bang your heads together, and yell kiss. You’re both so bloody stubborn.”

 

“Wait... so you’re not... mad?” This was the complete opposite reaction Ethan had pictures when telling Benji about his and Ilsa’s secret relationship.

 

“At you? Hell no. I’m happy for you two,” he walked the two steps to where Ethan and Ilsa were still attached at the hip and pulled them both in for a hug, “I’m just glad you’re not being bloody idiots about your obvious feeling for each other.”

 

Ilsa and Ethan, both still looking astonished to the turn of events, returned the hug.

 

Benji released them and turned back to Brandt and Luther who were still in their room, “as for you two, I’m fucking pissed as hell.”

 

Brandt threw his hands up, “Please don’t put another virus on my phone. I had to get a brand new one last time. How about I give you the twenty bucks I won from Luther?”

 

Ethan quickly moved to stand between his friends, “Whoa, Benji come on now. You know it wasn’t their secret to tell. Yes, they probably shouldn’t have made a bet about this whole situation, but you know how they are. They bet on everything.”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

 

“You’re right it doesn’t. But it won’t change anything either. Besides, Luther can get rid of any virus you send him, he’s just as good at hacking as you are.”

 

“Damn right I am.” Luther nodded from inside his room.

 

Ethan shot lasers at him with his eyes and he took another step backwards.

 

Benji stared hard at the team leader before relaxing his shoulders, “Fine. But I want that twenty bucks.”

 

“You can have it, Benji,” Brandt eagerly nodded, “besides I’m sure you’ll find another passive-aggressive way to get back at us.”

 

“How about we order some room service?” Ilsa offered in an attempt to diffuse some of the lingering tension in the air.

 

She found it strange seeing the team at odds with each other, but she supposed all families fought. She was sure she would get in a fight with each one of them at some point in the future.

 

“Good idea,” Ethan said, attempting to usher everyone into the same room.

 

“I do have one question, though.” Brandt collapsed on the double bed he had claimed his own last night, while Luther went to his, and Benji sat on a twin sized cot.

 

“Well don’t make me guess.” Ilsa rolled her eyes.

 

“Which one of you is on top?”

 

Brandt had to dive off his bed to avoid the tv remote that was flung at his head from across the room.


End file.
